


Brothers

by SalemDae_45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps, they were <i>more</i> than brothers.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

They were brothers, once.     

They called each other “brother” despite Lady Stark’s harsh eyes.  Despite the stigma Jon bestowed on his head every time he walked through the court.  Despite the nasty looks from outsiders who knew his history.     

It didn’t stop them from calling each other “brother.”       

~     

They were brothers, once.   

When they were young, Robb sneaked into Jon’s chambers during terrible thunderstorms.  He slide beside him and wrapped his arms around his waist.  He moved closer to his back, breathing slowly upon his neck.  

Jon sometimes opened his eyes, blinked them a couple of times, and hoped he doesn’t come undone.     

Slowly, the fear and doubts disappeared and Jon melted into his embrace.     

Something innocent turned impure when they were older.  The soft touching turned into stitches from the heat of passion.  The kisses on the check turned into lips crushing and bugging, hoping to dominate the other.  Whispers of old games turned into pants echoing through the bed chambers.   

Yet, the tender embraces of post sexual bliss remained the same.  Robb still wrapped his arms around him, protectively…almost brotherly, but not quite. 

No guilt ever consumed them.  It was natural to them.     

~     

They were brothers, once.  

In the wee hours of the night, Robb begged Jon not to leave for the Night’s Watch.     

Jon already made his decision and would not change his mind.     

It didn’t stop Robb from trying to make him to stay …for him.  So they can continue with their secret, with their lies.   

“As your brother…”   

“…not _as your lover_?” Jon hissed angrily.   

Robb paused, bowing his head in defeat.   

It was all Jon needed to know before left for his bed chambers.   

Several hours later, Robb sneaked into his room and sat at the edge of the bed.  He caressed Jon’s hand, kissed it before lying beside him.  

They didn’t say a word as dawn approaches.     

A brief hug, an almost kiss before Jon left Winterfell, from Robb, forever.     

~     

They were brothers, once.   

They used to talk to each other.  They used to play together.  They used to din together.   

Laughed together.  Love together.   

_Made love_  together.     

No one could tear them apart.  Not the Old Gods or the New.  Not the Night’s Watch or Robb’s lordship.  Not the feminine touch of the fire-haired woman or Robb’s wife.   He thought of him, everyday, waiting for his letters from the North.  

Then it stop coming.  Was Jon still his brother? Did he disown him too?   

War finally broke and Robb had prepared his man. Every day, Jon wished he was fighting by his side.  Not as his brother, or fellow commander, or friend, but as his lover.   

Then the pain will lessen.     

~     

They were brothers, once.   

Perhaps they weren’t brothers after all.   

Jon used to pray that hi—Robb’s father told them a tell.  Jon wasn’t a bastard, but another man’s child.  Maybe Lady Stark would hate him less and the love he had for Robb wasn’t forbidden.     

Jon wanted to believe they were never brothers.  They may look similar but they were different.  They loved differently.  They were never proper or discern with each other.     

He may love others but Robb was always his first, the one person he thought at night.  The one person he prays about.  He had a hold that no brother ever had.   

When Jon learned news about his brother’s death, part of him died.  So many unspoken words, so many sleepless nights, so many lost years, so many regrets…   

Jon wished he died too.


End file.
